The present invention relates to torches for scuba diving. The torches used at present are equipped with rechargeable batteries al ways with high powers, even in the range of 100 W.
These new-generation torches allow the user both to vary the light power of the torch, so as to suit it to the existing requirements, and to have an idea on the remaining duration of the torch, which, as far as highly sophisticated torches are concerned, can be carried out by means of several leds, so that the turning off of the leds one after the other indicates a decrease in the charge. This is mere theory, but as far as practice is concerned this indication is rather approximate and the user never knows the actual remaining duration of his/her torch.
Moreover, for building reasons said leds are always located on the back side of the cylindrical body of the torches, because this is the best portion where the led can be installed. However, when the user keeps the torch in his/her hand, he/she cannot see directly that portion and must turn the torch in order to see the bottom of said torch, which is not always easy to do.
The present invention aims at avoiding said and other disadvantages of the torches available at present.
According to a main feature of the invention, a display connected to a microcomputer is mounted onto the torch handle, said display being coupled to the electric system of the torch and displaying a whole series of information. For instance, it displays the present duration in minutes, and said display is constantly updated even in relation to the change in light intensity made by the user.
According to a further feature of the invention, a push-button for the regulation of light power is provided on the torch handle, and the set regulation appears on the display. Therefore, the user can always check on the torch display both the remaining duration of his/her torch and the light power set by means of said push button, as well as additional information, such as the indication that the torch batteries are under charge, etc.
According to another feature of the torch according to the invention, the display box, instead of being fixed onto the torch handle, is preferably supported on the end of said handle by means of two pins equipped with a snap regulation with an elastic coupling allowing its rotation of 180xc2x0 around one of its end cross axis, or alternatively said box can be supported by means of a middle pin, so that it can be turned of 180xc2x0 around its longitudinal axis, said pin or pins being coupled to the electric system of the torch, so that when the display is turned from a position which will be defined as active to a passive or rest position, the electric circuit between the torch batteries and the lamps is opened. Said features shows the following advantages:
(1) when the torch is not used the display is not endangered, since it is folded under the handle or turned towards the torch sheath, so that it is protected against possible shocks;
(2) said operation embodies a safety measure against the unintentional turning on of the torch, since the contact is disconnected and there is no danger that the torch loses its charge unintentionally.